A FIVE-O NATIVITY
by jeangoony
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Five-O are taking part in a special Nativity at Chin Ho's church with all eight of his kids. McGarrett's dog also takes part, to make it a Nativity to remember.


This is not meant to be a proper story, so am not worried about punctuation and grammar,so forgive the mistakes. as I just wanted to do a Christmas story. Its also wouldn't be fair to ask for it to be beta read as it's right on top of Christmas. Steve's dog is from a writing challenge story and I hope Jodm doesn't mind me using her Cockatoo, and Vrinda gave Steve a cat, sorry Vrinda I can,t remember her name. The sentence marked with an asterisk is from The Vicar of Dibley, when they did in fact do a church service for animals. Wishing all the readers and writers a Mele Kalikimaka. And may you be inspired for the new year. The names of Che Fong's wife and daughter were used with permission from Honu59

A FIVE-0 CHRISTMAS NATIVITY

It was pandemonium in the Kelly household, all eight of Chin Ho's kids were going to be performing in the Church Nativity procession this Christmas eve. They only had an hour to go and half of them were not ready.

Seven year old Susie was crying because she couldn't find her baby doll who was going to be baby Jesus. Susie was playing Mary. Eight year old Tai was to be Joseph and he was yelling. "Someone has used the tea cloth I am supposed to wear on my head, its all wet."

His mother handed him a fresh one. "Here stop complaining, at least you didn't have to do the drying up tonight." She ran her hand through his thick black hair, trying to push it out of his eyes.

Chin Ho, was helping Susie look for the doll. "Where did you put it sweetheart?" he asked soothingly.

"It was on the Sofa, just a while ago Daddy." she answered, wiping her face on her costume sleeve.

Chin spotted a black marker pen on the sofa and had an awful suspicion in his mind.

"Hon Jay, where are you?" Chin said in a soft fatherly voice, he very rarely shouted at his kids.

Four year old Hon Jay, crept out from behind the sofa, holding the doll.

"I didn't mean it Daddy." Hon Jay had the greatest respect for his father and looked him straight in the eye. "It's just that it was a girl doll and Jesus is a boy."

He handed the doll over, which now had black lines on it's previous bald head. A big black beard a moustache. Two large eyebrows now adorned its face.

When Susie saw it she burst into fresh tears and tried to grab her brother. Chin Ho gently picked her up and hugged her.

"Susie, angel, It is okay, no one will see, the baby has to be wrapped in a blanket, we will put it round its head."

"But I will know daddy, I will see." she sobbed.

"No you won't. it will be dark, only the candles will be giving light." Chin sat Susie on the sofa. "Now you mustn't cry any more, this is a very special night and Santa doesn't want to see any children cry on Christmas Eve Okay."

Chin gave her a kiss on the forehead. Susie nodded her head. "Yes daddy, I will stop right this minute." and gave him a sweet smile.

Chin checked to see that the others were ready and miracle of miracles they were all done.

Chin had bought an old V.W. Camper van and converted it so he could get the whole family in.

He piled the kids in the van, went back and grabbed his bible from the hall table.

Closing the door behind him, he called out "Have we got everybody?"

The kids started giggling. "You forgot mum". Josh called out. The kids burst into laughter.

Chin hit forehead with the palm of his hand. "It's no wonder with all you lot to sort out."

The door opened and Chin's wife Me Li came out. "I think you forgot me." she said, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "It's a wonder you remember where you live sometimes.

Chin laughed, giving Me Li a hug. "Sometimes I would like to forget."

"Chin Ho Kelly, you better be joking" she admonished, extracting herself from his arms.

"Of course I am." he replied. "You know how much I love you all."

Lin knew only too well, Chin was a man in a million. "Have you got Kela." Lin asked.

At the sound of her name, Kela gave a woof as if to say 'I am here'

Kela was Steve McGarrett's king Charles spaniel. McGarrett was the Head of Five-0, Chin's boss as well as his friend.

McGarret had adopted the dog when the old seafarer who moored his boat next to Steve's own, had passed away and Steve could not bring himself to let Kela go to the pound.

Because of Steve's long hours, the Kelly family looked after Kela during the day. The kids adored her and had to have a rota for taking her for walks. She was the most exercised dog in all Honolulu.

The Kelly's were meeting the rest of the Five-0 team at the church of Our Lady of Peace, the church Chin had attended since he was a boy. It was a great solace to him, given the job he had to do as a member of the special State police team.

It was a small team and they were as close as any team could be. Friends as well as colleagues. It worked well for them, each watching out for the other.

Each of them were praying that this night of all night's the hoods and hoodlums would also want a quiet Christmas Eve.

Danny Williams and fiancé Kalena were meeting Kono Kalakaua and his girlfriend Leah and arriving together, Che Fong, the head of forensics was attending with his wife Ling Li and their daughter Lindsey.

Steve McGarrett had always attended alone on previous years, but this year he was not alone. Steve had met Gina Lawson some months back and they had become good friends. Gina sponsored a riding school for blind and disabled children after moving to Honolulu.

Tonight's service was to be a very special one, dedicated to the children and their pets.

Father Francis was allowing small pets to be brought in, providing they were in their safe carry containers and seated with their owners in species order.

It would not have done to have a cat sitting next to a mouse, now would it.

Father Francis had even brought his own cockatoo who was in the foyer and said Aloha as the congregation came in. The cockatoo was also making a good attempt at saying Mele Kalikimaka.

Gina had insisted that McGarrett bring his own little cat Sheba. He felt a bit embarrassed, but he couldn't get out of it.

"Just because you're the boss cop in Honolulu, and don't want anyone to know you got a kitty cat, doesn't make you exempt." Gina had teased.

Governor Jameson was giving the first reading, with the Five-0 team, Che Fong and some of the children giving the other readings throughout the service.

The Service was about to start. The children were all gathered at the back of the church in anticipation. This was to be the best Nativity ever, they were being allowed a real donkey. There were two lambs and a calf in the stable. Susie, as Mary, was proudly sitting side-saddle and Tai as Joseph was fiddling with his head cloth. Hon Jay, Timmy and Josh were two of the wise men. Josh would be pushing Sam who was in a wheelchair, he was the third wise man.

Tilda and Wai Ling and three other children were to be the shepherds. Chin's Eldest daughter, Alia was playing the angel of the Lord.

Governor Paul Jameson took his place in the pulpit. He was used to public speaking, but always felt the Christmas eve service was not like public speaking. It was so much more. He felt humble and privileged on this special night of the year and proud to be Governor on this wonderful Island and its people.

They were all getting excited as the organ started the first chords of O Little Town of Bethlehem.

Joseph slowly led the donkey along the aisle, with Mary carefully hanging on. Susie was still feeling a little upset about her baby Jesus, but she was thinking daddy had said it was okay, and daddy was always right.

They came to a halt in front of the stable, which had been beautifully constructed by those that had the skills in the congregation. Tai was quite tall for his age, but it had been made big enough for him to stand fully upright with a few inches to spare.

Danny took the next reading. After his reading, the first verse of 'Silent night' was to be sung by Leah, Kono's girlfriend. The second verse to be sung by 10 year old Jimmy. He stood at the microphone with his guide dog Meggie at his feet. Jimmy's clear sweet voice resounded throughout the church.

Steve McGarrett felt his throat constrict with emotion, never before had he heard the carol sung so beautifully. He turned his head and glanced at Gina and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. He knew how much Jimmy meant to her. In that instant he also knew just how much Gina meant to himself. He had a sudden pang of loneliness which dissipated immediately as he took Gina's hand in his own. Gina turned and smiled at him.

The congregation joined in the last verses. Steve's baritone voice soared as did his heart. And it wasn't because he was singing his favourite carol.

As the carol ended, Steve whispered to Gina. "Have you seen Kela, she is supposed to be with the Kelly kid's.

Gina whispered back. "I'm sure she will having a nap somewhere. "As she spoke there came a loud squeal from inside the stable. Mary said in a loud voice for all to hear. "It's a miracle, baby Jesus had turned into a doggie, he has come to save the animals as well as the world."

Chin stopped in his tracks as he was to do the next reading. He bent to look in the stable, There, laying in Mary's arms just like a baby, now wrapped in the blanket meant for the ruined baby doll, was Kela. Mary got up to show the congregation who gave her a round of applause.

Susie took her place back in the stable and the service continued as if nothing had happened. Kela ended up asleep on Mary's Lap.

Chin took the reading of the shepherds

The shepherds made their way to the carol 'While shepherds watch their flocks'

On reaching the stable Alia appeared as the angel, a spotlight shining on her. She really did look like an angel.

Steve was reading the three wise men part and reluctantly let go of Gina's hand and made his way to the pulpit. Like the Governor he too felt humble to be a part of this magical evening.

As he returned to his seat, the three wise men came slowly down the aisle.

Josh whispered to Sam. "Dunno about gold, frankincense and Myrrh, It should be dog biscuits, a bone and cat treats." Sam had to stifle a giggle.

The service continued without any further hitches. Father Francis said a special prayer for the animals and finished by saying #"Thank you all for being so well behaved. And the pets too."#

The congregation made their way to the church hall for refreshments. The Five-0 team each grateful that nothing untoward had happened to spoil this special evening.

Kela was the star of the night and was getting too many treats as far as Steve was concerned. It was time to take her home.

He hugged Lin and the Kelly kids, Kono and Leah. Said his farewells to the Governor and Che Fong. Finally found Chin to bid him merry Christmas.

Steve spotted Danny and Kalena talking to Gina. Danny called to Steve.

"Hey Steve, why don't you and Gina come back with us. Kalena has made some of your favourite cookies."

"Thanks Danno, but I have something very important to deal with that can't wait. Will see you tomorrow. He smiled at Gina. His eyes revealing what she had waited to see. "Lets take kela and Sheba home." He said softly

Steve knew in his heart that this Five-0 Nativity was not going to be the last one he shared with Gina.


End file.
